Series 4 Episode 23 Script
Sammy: Coast is clear. Pride: Hey! Mouse: Hi Pride. Pride: Now what's this? Where are you taking all this stuff? Mouse: We thought we'd get rid of it. 'cause it's bad for pollution. Pride: Well done, I...I'm glad you're beginning to see the light at last. Mouse: Somebody needs to set an example. Pride: Don't let me hold you up. ---- Ebony: Oh, do you have to go? Tell them you're sick. I'll write you a note. Jay: And what would the note say? Ebony: "To whom it may concern, Jay is unavailable for today because...he's suffering from severe sleep deprivation and it is imperative he has a day of complete rest in order fully to regain his strength." How about that? Jay: Pretty good. Pretty accurate. Ebony: I used to write all my own absence notes in school. Only got caught once. Jay: How was that? Ebony: Carelessness. I allowed my grandmother to die twice in the same year. ---- Java: Good morning, thief. Lex: You don't think I know who planted that stuff there? Java: No. Who? Lex: Stop playing dump. You think I'm stupid or something? Java: Yes. I'd say you are one of the stupidest people I have ever met. Temper, Lex. Lex: I'm gonna get you for this. I'll prove it was you if it's the last thing I do. Java: Now listen to me. Because I have a little deal for you. Confess and take the rap and I'll keep quiet about you and Siva. ---- Boy: There you are. Nice to see you again. Sammy: Have you got it? Boy: Yeah, I've got it. Let's see what you brought first. Mouse: Everything we said. Boy: Yeah, not bad. Not bad at all. Sammy: Have you got the new one like we asked? Boy: Course I did. It's still in its original packaging. Mouse: What about the other things we wanted. Boy: Got you ten cargos. How does that sound? Mouse: Yeah. Boy: There. Told you I't look after you. Now you unload the cart and I'll get your goods for you. ---- Ebony: Hi. What a surprise. Ram: I've come for an answer to my question. What's it to be. Yes or no? Ebony: Uhm, I've...I've hardly had time to think about it. Ram: I think you've had plenty of time. Anyway, what's there to think about? Ebony: It's such a big deal for me and a huge honour, but...I've never been in a situation like this before. It's so new to me. Ram: Perhaps you find me unappealing and lack the courage to say so? Ebony: No! No, I think you're great. You're such a special person. It'd be so hard for me to share you with my sisters. That's why I need more time to think. Ram: Then have more time. But try not to keep me waiting too long. It's something I find rude. Ebony: Well, you said until the...the flowers wilted. Ram: They're wilted. Tell me tomorrow. Make sure the answer's the right one. ---- Pride: When? Amber: We thought today. Pride: Really? Amber: The longer I stay here the more danger we put you in. Trudy: So we didn't see any point in delaying it. Pride: I just hoped you'd have enough time to tell the people what the Technos did to you. I mean you are our only witness. Amber: I know. But we still don't have any proof. All we have is my word. Pride: Your word is proof. The people of the city trust you, they'll believe what you tell them. Amber: Yeah, maybe. But it's been a while since I really belonged here. Pride: No, they remember you. The people of the city will do whatever you tell them, you know that. Just say the word and I'll follow. Trudy: What do you think, Salene? Salene: Well...I think the people should know what the Technos did to you. But I know how I'd feel if I had a baby. I don't think we should pressure Trudy and Amber to stay if they don't want to. Pride: So will you go with me to meet with the other tribe leaders? I...I think they should hear for themselves. Amber: Yes. Of course I will. Pride: Thank you. ---- Dee: Ebony. I came as soon as I heard. How is he? Ebony: Who are you talking about? Dee: Lex, who else? Ebony: Ah. Yeah, he's fine. Dee: Really? So do you know what they are gonna do to him? Ebony: I don't know. Since when did you decide to be his nurse maid? Dee: Ebony, Lex puts himself on the line out there for you. Don't you think he deserves a bit of support? Ebony: When you have known Lex for as long as I have, you realize one that he's an idiot and two that he has a unique ability to create trouble for himself out of thin air. If you wanna make yourself useful, there's a part of his junk they brought in from some place he had. Crate it up and get it out of the building so no one starts asking questions about him. Dee: Sure. ---- Trudy: Everything okay? Salene: I'm fine. If you must know I'm not feeling too great about myself at the moment. Trudy: Why? Salene: It's Amber. She's one of my best friends and all I can think about is how much I want her to leave. Trudy: Because of Pride? Salene: Yeah. I hate myself for feeling like this. Trudy: But she's not interested in him, not like that. Salene: It's not her I'm worried about. Can't you see, he's falling in love with her all over again. Trudy: No way. Look, he is crazy about you. Salene: Why, has he said something? Trudy: Well, not exactly. But from what I've seen of him there's no question. Salene: But...ever since Amber's been back he hasn't even looked at me. And also... Trudy: What? Salene: Well, we're not like completely an item if you know what I mean. Trudy: Yeah. Salene: He said he wanted to wait until he was sure about us. Trudy: Whenever a guy says that it's either because he's not interested or because he is totally, absolutely into you. And from everything I've seen he really likes you. Salene: I hope you are right. ---- Ram: You speak when I tell you to. Understand? Look at it. A disgraced, debile diversity. I give him access, I give him support and look at how he repays me. Ved: It's those Virt genes, Ram. Stealing comes naturally. Ram: Come on. Let's hear you deny it. Lex: I didn't do it. Ram. There. Without a moment's hesitation. Lex: I'm telling you, somebody planted that stuff there. Ram: Fascinating. Would you care to tell us who? Lex: Well, if Ved spends a lot of time with a piece of virt dirt, maybe he wanted to keep me quiet. Ved: That's a lie! Lex: Is it? Why don't you tell everybody here about your little escapades to the beach then? Jay: No Ved, leave it. Lex: What's the matter, Ved? Little bit of a guilty conscience? Ram: What is he talking about? Ved: It's a pack of lies, Ram. We shouldn't even be listening to him. Java: I can save us a whole lot of trouble. Ram: Can you? Glad to hear it. Java: I saw him in here the night our equipment went missing. I couldn't think what he was doing here that late. But now, of course, it's obvious. Lex: Okay. I admit it. Ram: Get this load of garbage out of here. ---- Gulls leader: I don't get it. Why would they do that kind of stuff? Amber: Mind control, artificial intelligence, who knows? Pride: Whatever it is, it's important. That's why they're keeping it secret. Leader: So what do you say we should do about it? Amber: Tell the people so they know the danger they are in. And prepare them to resist. Leader: If you think it's so important, why don't you tell them? Amber: I'm not trying to take over your roles here. You know you're their leaders so this should come from you. Gulls leader: Sure, but you need to understand these people are in no mood to fight right now. They saw what happened last time we tried it. Pride: That's because Ebony sold them out. Leader: So what if she did? Still wouldn't have made any difference. Gulls leader: We've god baseball bats. And they've got zappers. Pride: So we steal them. We build up a supply until we're ready and then we hit them. Leader: We wouldn't last five minutes. Pride: Is that so? Sounds like you've made the same deal as Ebony. Leader: Mind your mouth, twig man, nobody's buying me off. Pride: Then how about you stand up to these people? Isn't that what leaders are for? Gulls leader: Okay, okay. Take it easy. Amber, suppose you could tell us what you would do. Amber: The only way that they'll leave is if it's not worth their while to stay here. We need lots of low level sabotage every day. And most important, we need to get the power station switched off. Leader: Are you crazy? This is the best it's ever been since the virus. Gulls leader: We need to live here, Amber. Maybe you're forgetting that. Amber: Yeah, but think about it. None of this stuff the Technos are doing comes for free. They're gonna want a price from you soon and if you don't want to pay it you have to act now. ---- Siva: Please, Ram will listen to you. Java: No. Siva: But they're gonna send Lex to a work camp. You know how long people survive there. Java: So big deal? Siva: All I want for him is to stay in the city. I wouldn't see him, I promise. Java: What's the matter with you, sister? I get you off the hook and all you wanna do is jump back on again. Siva: What do you mean, got me off the hook? Java: You don't actually think he took that stuff, do you? Siva: You put it there? Java: I did it to protect you. Siva: You did it to spite me because you were jealous. Java: Get real. Siva: It's true. It's what you always do when I've got something you haven't. You did it, because you're a sad, jealous, frustrated cow. Java: Now you listen good. Go to your room, get rid of anything you have've got of his and never ever mention his name again. Move! ---- Jay: You wanted to see me? Ram: Yes, I thought you should know I had a rather disturbing experience this morning. Jay: I know, I'm sorry. Ved can be very foolish, but - Ram: I'm not talking about Ved. I'm talking about Ebony. I've asked her to join her sisters and be my number three. What do you think? Jay: Uhm...are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, they don't exactly get along. Ram: Yeah. Java and Siva know which side the brightes budget ???. Ebony seems a bit reluctant for some reason. Jay: She's a very independent personality. Maybe she doesn't want to get tied down. Ram: Is there somebody she's already set her sights on? Any ideas? Jay: Uhm...no. Ram: Well, if you hear anything, let me know. And I'll deal with them. ---- Siva: Where did you get that? Dee: Where you left it. I saw you. Siva: Oh yeah? And who's going to believe you? It'll be my word against yours. Dee: True, but I think you'd rather didn't come to that. Am I right? Look, you're one of the most powerful people here. Can't you talk Ram into pardoning him? Or bribe one of the guards to let him out? Siva: No. Dee: There must be something. Siva: There isn't. If you wanna help Lex, just keep quiet about what you saw, right? ---- Pride: How could they be so complacent and stupid? This is their own people they're betraying. Amber: So, what will you do now? Pride: I'll find more people. Amber: And? Pride: Well, undermine them somehow. We'll keep plugging away until we find a weakness. I expect you wanna get your things together. Amber: Pride. I can't leave you like this. Pride: You did what I asked. That's enough. Amber: No, it's not. The people have to know what's really going on. You said so yourself. Pride: What more can you do? Get up on a soap box in the middle of the city? They'd pick you up within two minutes. Amber: I don't know, but a few more days won't hurt. And...Trudy will understand. Pride: Amber, you don't have to do this. Amber: You did the same for me once. You could have gone back but you chose to stay here and fight the Chosen. Trudy: Hey, how did the meeting go with the tribe leaders? Amber: Not good. Look, I'm afraid I've got a really big favour to ask. ---- Jay: Everything okay? Ebony: What? Yeah. Fine. You know, uhm, this stuff with Lex isn't so good. Jay: Aren't you gonna go see him before he goes? Ebony: Yeah. I was just psyching myself up for it. Jay: Right. Nothing else? Ebony: Like what? Jay: I don't know. Has Ram been giving you a hard time? Ebony: No, why? Jay: Just wondered. Lex worked for you so Ram might have blamed you as well. Ebony: Uh...well, he hasn't said anything to me. Jay: Nothing? Ebony: No, I haven't seen him all day. Jay: Hm. ---- Trudy: But it doesn't mean anything. Salene: Can we just drop it? Like I said, me and Pride aren't even officially an item. Trudy: But I don't - Salene: Please! Trudy: Okay. Salene: Where is all our kitchen stuff? Trudy: This is weird. Salene: It's all gone. ---- Ram: What? Ved: I'd just like to say I'm sorry for what I acted this morning. I was out of line. Ram: Yes, you were. Ved: I just get wound up when people say lies about me like that. I know it's wrong. I can't help it. Ram: I get wound up when people tell lies, too. Ved: Yeah, it won't happen again. Ram: Because he's going? Ved: That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Have you got my report on the new lab? Ram: I'm going through it now. You're behind schedule. Ved: I'm not behind schedule. The electro-neural interface is ready. I'm just waiting for a fresh load of virts. Ram: And your point is? Ved: Well, why wait for a fresh load when we've already got us a virt downstairs. Lex. Why don't we make a start on him? Ram: I think that's what I like about you, Ved. You're so transparent. ---- Mouse: It's brilliant. Sammy: Yeah. Mouse: Quick, cover it. Salene: What have you got there? And how did you get that? Mouse: We...traded all our stuff for it. Trudy: And all our plates and cups and knives are inside that? Sammy: Yeah. Salene: Oh no. Mouse: What's up? Trudy: It's supposed to be connected to the mains water supply. That's what those hoses are for. Sammy: Told you. Mouse: But we don't have any mains water. Trudy: Exactly. Salene: Look at this. All the old food's baked on. What are we supposed to use for plates now? Trudy: And what's this? Dish washing liquid and rinse aid. Mouse: Yeah, three months worth. ---- Ebony: I didn't tell you the whole truth just then. Jay: I know you didn't. I already heard from Ram. Ebony: You mean you knew and you didn't say anything? Jay: Neither did you. Ebony: That's because I didn't want you to get involved. All right, it was stupid. But I hoped he'd change his mind and forgot about it. Jay: Ram never forgets about things like that. Ebony: Are you angry with me? Jay: No. Ebony: Okay. So what are we gonna do about it? Jay: We're not gonna do anything. Ebony: I don't understand. Jay: Ram's too powerful. There's no way we can take him on. Ebony: But we can handle him. The two of us working together...we'd be much more than a match for him. Jay: No. You don't know what you're saying. Ebony: But it's true. If we got rid of Ram the rest would follow you. Maybe not my sisters but they are nothing without him. Oh come on. This is a fight we can win. You and I have something we should fight for, don't we? What is it? Jay: If we brought down Ram, there'd be no Technos. No electricity, no medicines, no future. You and me, it's great. But the truth is we're not as important as all those things. Ebony: You mean...I'm not worth it, is that what you're saying? Jay: No. Ebony: Yes, it is. The reason you won't stand up to him is because you don't think I'm worth the risk. You creep. You gutless low-life. What am I? Some cheap little toy you hand over when the big boys come out to play? Well? Jay: I'm sorry, Ebony. It's over. ---- Ved: Leave us alone. Lex: What's this? You come to finish the job? Ved: Maybe I should. You thought that was so clever, didn't you? Showing me up in front of Ram like that? Must have made your day. Lex: You come in mining with me? Ved: I'm staying here. And so are you, Lex. Lex: Has Ram changed his mind? Ved: No. I changed it for him. You ever heard of electro-neural interface? Lex: What? Ved: It's a new technology. An untested one. And you're gonna learn all about it. Lex: What are you talking about? Ved: You're gonna be my guinea pig. And when we're only halfway done with you, you're gonna wish you'd never been born. Sweet dreams, loser. Category:Script Category:Series 4